In most cases, users of a cellular phone also carries a portable information terminal separated from the cellular phone, where the portable information terminal is a dedicated device as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a music player, a portable game machine, or the like, and it is difficult for the user to handle the cellular phone and the portable information terminal simultaneously.
For example, a user may play a game using a portable game machine while listening to music on a music player. In such a case, since the music player is generally contained in a pocket or the like, the user does not watch the display screen of the music player while playing the game using the portable game machine.
Such a portable information terminal may store a large number of small software applications (each having a simple functions) called “widgets” or “gadgets”, and have a function of showing the software applications at desired positions on a screen.
Each software application may be especially effective when being executed at a specific position on the screen or at a specific time.